Mandalay Entertainment
Mandalay Entertainment Group is a multimedia entertainment vehicle in motion pictures, television, sports entertainment and new media. It was formed in 1995. Each of these enterprises has grown into effective portals in their various arenas with top-flight management, infrastructures and assets." Mandalay Pictures Mandalay Pictures is a pre-eminent motion picture company that finances, produces and distributes motion pictures for the global marketplace. Its box office hits include I Know What You Did Last Summer; the critically and commercially successful Donnie Brasco, starring Al Pacino and Johnny Depp and directed by Mike Newell; the international success Seven Years in Tibet starring Brad Pitt and directed by Jean-Jacques Annaud; the commercially successful Wild Things, starring Matt Dillon, Kevin Bacon, Neve Campbell and Bill Murray; and Les Misérables, starring Liam Neeson, Geoffrey Rush, Uma Thurman, and Claire Danes. Other films include Galapagos, the documentary for the Smithsonian Institution in IMAX 3D, I Still Know, the sequel to I Know What You Did Last Summer; The Deep End of the Ocean, starring Michelle Pfeiffer and Whoopi Goldberg; Tim Burton’s Sleepy Hollow, starring Johnny Depp, directed by Burton; Enemy At The Gates, directed by Jean-Jacques Annaud and starring Joseph Fiennes, Jude Law, Rachel Weisz and Ed Harris; The Score, starring Robert DeNiro, Edward Norton and Marlon Brando; Into the Blue, starring Jessica Alba and Paul Walker; The Jacket, starring Keira Knightley and Adrien Brody; Darfur Now, produced by Don Cheadle; and Never Back Down, starring Djimon Hounsou. Mandalay Series Television Mandalay Series Television has enjoyed great success with Cupid (ABC), Mercy Point (UPN), Rude Awakening (Showtime), Oh, Baby (Lifetime), and the critically acclaimed television series, Brotherhood (Showtime). Brotherhood, with Jason Clarke, Jason Isaacs, Annabeth Gish and Ethan Embry won The George Foster Peabody Award in 2006. Mandalay Television Pictures Mandalay Television Pictures produces high profile television movies-of-the-week and mini-series. Past successes include Dean Koontz’s number one best seller Intensity, a four hour mini series for Fox; top rated Get to the Heart (The Barbara Mandrell Story) for ABC; the four hour mini series Final Descent for CBS; and for ABC Medusa’s Child, Bad As I Wanna Be and Ali, King of the World. Other successes include Sole Survivor, based on Dean Koontz’s number one best selling book; First Daughter for Turner; and The Linda McCartney for CBS. Mandalay Television’s recent successes include the projects Blood Crime for USA, the network’s highest rated (Crime Friday) movie for 2002 starring James Caan and Jonathan Schaech; and X Team for ABC, starring Bai Ling (Red Corner) and Eric Mabius(Resident Evil). From 2006-2009, Mandalay Television produced eight original movies-of-the-week for Lifetime Television. Based on the books of the world renowned and best-selling author, Nora Roberts, more than 34 million viewers tuned in to the first collection of four movies: Angels Fall, Blue Smoke, Carolina Moon and Montana Sky. Following the network’s enormous ratings success with the previous Nora Roberts’ adaptations, Mandalay Television produced the Nora Roberts II Collection, with four all-new original movies, Northern Lights, Midnight Bayou, High Noon and Tribute. The Nora Roberts franchise has been a worldwide ratings success for the cable network. Mandalay Sports Entertainment Mandalay Baseball Properties (MBP), is a subsidiary of Mandalay Sports Entertainment which includes professional baseball franchises, sports marketing, stadium development, ownership, management and consulting. The seven sports franchises that MBP owns, operates and/or consults with are the Scranton/Wilkes-Barre Yankees, a Triple-A affiliate of the New York Yankees, the Frisco RoughRiders, a Double-A affiliate of the Texas Rangers; the Dayton Dragons, a Single-A affiliate of the Cincinnati Reds; the Hagerstown Suns, a Single-A affiliate of the Washington Nationals; the Erie SeaWolves, a Double-A affiliate of the Detroit Tigers and the Staten Island Yankees, a Single-A affiliate of the New York Yankees. MBP recently began consulting with the Winston-Salem Dash, a Single-A affiliate of the Chicago White Sox. Mandalay Professional Sports owns the Golden State Warriors. Films produced *''Never Back Down'' (2008) *''Darfur Now'' (2007 *''Into the Blue'' (2005) *''The Jacket'' (2005) *''Beyond Borders'' (2003) *''Serving Sara'' (2002) *''The Score'' (2001) *''Enemy at the Gates'' (2001) *''Sleepy Hollow'' (1999) *''The Deep End of the Ocean'' (1999) *''Wild Things'' (1998) *''Les Misérables'' (1998) *''Seven Years in Tibet'' (1997) *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (1997) *''Donnie Brasco'' (1997) *''I Still Know What You Did Last Summer'' (1998) TV Movies Produced From 2006-2009, Mandalay Television produced eight original movies-of-the-week for Lifetime Television. Based on the books of the world renowned and best-selling author, Nora Roberts, more than 34 million viewers tuned in to the first collection of four movies: Angels Fall, Blue Smoke, Carolina Moon and Montana Sky. Following the network’s enormous ratings success with the previous Nora Roberts’ adaptations, Mandalay Television produced the Nora Roberts II Collection, with four all-new original movies, Northern Lights, Midnight Bayou, High Noon and Tribute. The Nora Roberts franchise has been a worldwide ratings success for the cable network. *''Tribute'' (2009) *''High Noon'' (2009) *''Midnight Bayou'' (2009) *''Northeern Lights'' (2009) *''Montana Sky'' (2007) *''Carolina Moon'' (2007) *''Blue Smoke'' (2007) *''Angels Fall'' (2007) See also * Peter Guber External links * Mandalay Entertainment Group * Mandalay Entertainment at Internet Movie Database * Mandalay Pictures at Internet Movie Database * Mandalay Television at Internet Movie Database Category:Film production companies of the United States